


A Lesson in Lasrever

by TheWitchBoy



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Klarion (Comics), Seven Soldiers of Victory, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magic, Rarepair, a magic lesson, my own personal rarepair hell even, rarepair hell, soft boyfriends, where the fuck is teekl? I don't know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchBoy/pseuds/TheWitchBoy
Summary: Zachary wants to teach Klarion some new tricks, the kind that would disappoint his cousin and make Klarion even more of a threat. But hey. That's young love, isn't it?
Relationships: Zachary Zatara & Klarion, Zachary Zatara/Klarion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Lesson in Lasrever

**Author's Note:**

> You know that ship you jokingly started shipping? And then, a bit later, you realized you actually started to ship it? That's me and this rarepair.
> 
> Klarion, here, isn't a child -- this is, like, extrapolated from the 2005 Grant Morrison version of the character, but older and? I don't know what to tell you. There's so little Klarion out there (it seems) that I've ended up mostly taking the Morrison inspiration and just. Running with it. Like. Running away with it. Doing my own thing.
> 
> Klarion isn't a Lord of Chaos, here, though. He's the Half-Sheeda Witch-Boy I know and love. And also: Blue. But I tagged YJ in, too, because I have ideas, regardless of whether they will come to fruition or not.

“Try it.”

“Thou art willful.”

Zachary laughed and leaned in, motioning to the open book. “Just try.”

“Wherefore?” he pushed Zachary’s hand away. “Have I not my own means? What use have I of thine?”

“Are you nervous?” Zachary turned and leaned against the  table, arms crossed. “I thought this was something you wanted. To do things no witch-men have done, to learn things that were forbidden to you. Am I wrong?” He smiled, knowing he wasn’t wrong.

“I am no witch-man,”  Klarion bared his teeth.

“No, because that would have doomed you to a set of rules and expectations you didn’t like. And an afterlife toiling in the fields as one of the  grundies , yeah? So, you’re a witch-boy.”

“Do not act as though thou  knowst my mind.”

Zachary reached out and put a hand on either of  Klarion’s shoulders. “Think of it,” he soothed. “Your magic and mine. And what you have gleaned of the witch-women, besides. There’s no harm in trying, is there.”

Klarion batted one of Zachary’s hands away. “What would thy cousin say?” he muttered. But he moved closer to the table and the open book. Zachary pushed away from the table and stood behind  Klarion . Zachary’s chin fit perfectly to  Klarion’s shoulder, and his arms fixed  almst comfortingly around  Klarion’s waist. “What? Thou hast won and so wishes to make a nuisance of thyself?”

“Always.”

Klarion could feel Zachary’s smile. He scoffed, but didn’t try to remove the magician from his personal space. “ _ D’nah _ __ _ ee’am _ __ _ ni _ _ ’  _ _ te’ly _ __ _ vuh _ __ _ l’ahb _ _ ha  _ _ t’up _ _ , _ ”  Klarion intoned. He raised his hand and gave it a withering look.

“Again,” Zachary whispered against his shoulder.

Klarion wrinkled his nose. “Useless,” he spat. But he straightened and gave it more intentionality. “ _ D’nah _ __ _ ee’am _ __ _ ni _ _ ’  _ _ te’ly _ __ _ vuh _ __ _ l’ahb _ _ ha  _ _ t’up _ _! _ ” he commanded. A ball of cold blue light appeared just above his palm, dim but there.  Klarion leaned back into Zachary, whose arms tightened around him, and raised his eyebrows. “Truly?” he scoffed.

“There it is,” Zachary laughed. “I knew you could do it.”

“That then makes it one between us.” He curled his fingers lightly over the ball of light, then flattened his palm. The light bobbed and bounced, almost cheerfully. “There is, then, something to thy  _ Lasrever _ , after all.”

“Mm, and something about that fey magic of yours,” Zachary agreed. “Think of how disappointed my family would be. Teaching our secrets to a pain in the ass like you.  Zatanna would throw a fit!” He gave a pleased sigh and buried his nose into the side of  Klarion’s neck. “Think of the chaos you could wreak, Klare. Think of the chaos  _ we  _ could wreak.”

Klarion felt his expression soften into a smile. “With thee beside me, I doubt there be much that would be beyond our ability.”

“That’s,” Zachary was smiling again. “That’s actually  kinda sweet. I didn’t know you had it in you to be sweet.”

“Oh, verily. I can be quite kind,”  Klarion let the ball of light wink out and turned in Zachary’s arms.

Zachary loosened his grip on  Klarion , so that the blue witch could turn more easily. “Yes, well. You’re not kind very often, are you?” His tone was teasing, but his smile was soft and proud.

“Why should I be?”  Klarion met Zachary’s eye only briefly, then focused on his lapels, smoothing them down. “Oh, to believe. Myself and a  Zatara .” He moved to straighten Zachary’s already straight bowtie. “Leastwise, I seem to have caught the  most comely of the family.”

“Thank you,” Zachary leaned in to set a kiss on  Klarion’s temple. “But you forgot ‘most talented.’”

“And most vainglorious,”  Klarion looked up at him.

“ _ Twa _ _ ’  _ _ ste’ly _ ,” Zachary whispered. The candles, on every surface, blew themselves out. The candles were the only source of light, besides, purely because Zachary preferred that kind of aesthetic, and knew the spells to keep the candles lit both brighter and longer. “Let’s continue this tomorrow, yeah? Let’s do something fun, in the meantime.”

Klarion let Zachary take his hand. “Fun,” he scoffed.

“Oh, you live for it. You wouldn’t be able to stand a moment of boredom.”

“We have but hardly begun—”

“And my books aren’t going anywhere. Besides! We know you can spell with  _ Lasrever _ _ ,  _ yes?” Zachary pushed open the door. Anachronistically, the view through the doorway was entirely different from the views from the windows, and not all the windows agreed on the view, either. Metropolis’s nightlife bustled before them. “I think it’s time to celebrate.”

Klarion rolled his eyes, but cast his glamour anyway. “I know not why I oblige thy whims,” he said.

“It’s because I’m cute,” Zachary waved a dismissive hand.


End file.
